It's Not My Future
by Kiku-chaan
Summary: You have some small trouble figuring out what Oshitari will do with his future. Suggested You x Oshitari


It's Not My Future

06.24.2009

You sprinted out of the school building, heading toward the boys tennis courts, almost tripping as the edge of your shoe hit the door. You weren't really ithat/i late, and you had an excellent reason for your not really lateness, but that's a completely different, academic related, story. But, reasons for lateness aside, you had to hurry. Sure, your brother would just flop down anywhere to nap while he waited for you, but he's not why you were so rushed.

The true reason was, while your math teacher talked math at you, – a.k.a. the reason you were late - you had been thinking about the future. Where would you and all your friends end up? You could almost be positive that the majority of your friends –the boy's tennis team - could probably become pro and leave that at that, but what if they didn't? What if they actually sucked compared to real pros? What then?

You had been able to come up with ideas for some, such as a gymnast or ballerina for Mukahi, a confidence booster class teacher for Hiyoshi, or one of those super rich snobs who for some reason are on TV, even though they have no known talent for Atobe. But you'd had trouble with the others, Oshitari in particular. Of course he could always be a romance author or something like that, but that just didn't fit well in your mind. You could really only describe it as he needed to do something with more…bang. So, here you were, rushing to the tennis courts, hoping that Oshitari was still there to confirm your current thought.

As you rounded the last corner, you saw that the court was entirely empty, save one lump by the court that you knew to be Jirou. You sighed. Well, you could always try tomorrow.

"Looking for someone?" You heard from behind.

You turned, finger pointing, with a triumphant grin plastered on your face. "Yes I am, Oshitari, and that would be you!" He blinked, though he really shouldn't be at all surprised. You were well known at Hyotei for random spewings of shit that no one had any idea where came from. "I need you to prattle about your stupid romance movies."

"Why?" He inquired, eyebrow raised.

"'Cause I need you to, duh." You replied rolling your eyes. "It's necessary for your future."

He sighed, but gave in to your strikedemand/strike request. You listened as he spoke; face showing how deeply you were concentrating. Finally, after what you were sure was his tenth summary/review, your hand flew up, telling him to stop.

"I knew it," you said, shaking your head. "With that my conclusion is complete." You clapped your hands together, as if closing a book.

"What, may I ask, is your conclusion?" He asked.

"Well, since I'm sure you won't become pro, since you can't even beat me," He coughed and tried to interrupt, but you interrupted his interruption. "I now know what your future occupation will be." He stared at you as you let that sink in. He tried to speak again, but you beat him to it, again.

"You're going to be the world's most sexy voiced rapist that ever existed."

He blinked. And again. He couldn't help the laughter that was forcing its way out, even closing and covering his mouth didn't work very well, though really, it never does. It burst out of him the way a fart would out of a butt.

Now it was your turn to be confused. Who in their right mind would laugh when someone told them, in all seriousness, that they were going to be a rapist? "Dude, you're messed up," you said as you turned toward Jirou to kick him awake. He waited a few moments before speaking.

"Who do you predict will be my first victim?" He asked in a suggestive tone that you totally didn't notice.

"Probably will be some pretty girl you meat in a dark alley sometime. I'm not positive though." You shrugged.

"So," he began.

"So?" You repeated, eyebrow raised, foot pulled back ready to kick.

"What do you say to meeting up with me sometime?" He asked, smirk right at home on his strikesexy/strike very nice looking face.

"When and where?" You kicked and Jirou jumped, though he didn't wake.

"Whenever," he shrugged and turned. "How about in a dark alley sometime?" He then made his leave, letting you contemplate in the almost silence that was only interrupted by Jirou's snoring. It only took two more kicks to wake Jirou, and, as he gathered his belongings, it hit you.

"Oh wow, that is iawkward/i."


End file.
